theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore
Theodore *'Type:' Harbor Tug Theodore is the main character of the series. He is one of the smaller tugs and wears a red baseball cap. He is a harbour tug, along with his best friend Hank. Job He is one of the two harbour tugs along with Hank, moving barges and being pushers during ship docking operations. In the books by Michelle Mulder, Theodore is seen with another harbour tug named Lucy. Bio He is kind, but sometimes cheeky and fussy. He will help any tug in need. His goal is to be an ocean tug and to travel to other harbours across the world. But before that he must master the job of a Harbor Tug. He always tries to be friends with everyone who visits the Big Harbour. Basis According to Andrew Cochran, to build Theodore Too, he was planning to modify a tugboat that looks like Theodore. It was to be used for marketing and promoting water safety. Eventually after all the hard research, none were close enough just to modify as Theodore. As a decision, Andrew Cochran has decided to build a Theodore from scratch design by model maker of the show Fred Allen. So thus it has come to being that Theodore is of a fictional design. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat, The Dark and Scary Cove, Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Bumper Buddies, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides, Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge, Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far, Theodore and the Ice Ship, Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend, Theodore and the Missing Barge, Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy, Theodore and the Bully, George and the Underwater Mystery, R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings, Theodore's Tough Tugging, Theodore's Ocean Adventure, Theodore's New Job, Digby's Disaster, Dartmouth Says Goodbye, George's Funny Noise, Rebecca's Treasure, Guysborough's Garbage, Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, George's Turn, Theodore Lands On Earth, Hank Makes A Friend, Foduck Blows His Stack, Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle, Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Northumberland is Missing, Emily Goes Overboard, Emily and the Splash, Rebecca and the Big Snore, Theodore and the Lies, Theodore's Bright Idea, George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship, Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 - Theodore Shares his Story, Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane, Theodore On Time, George's Big Hurry, Theodore and the Buoy Boat, Theodore Gets Lost, Hank's Funny Feeling, Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Foduck in Reverse, Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore and the Bickering Barges, Theodore the All-Powerful, George and the Flags, Hank Stays Up Late, Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare, Hank and the Silly Faces, Emily Finds A Friend, Hank's Cozy Cove, Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland, Bedford's Big Move, Emily Drifts Off, Guysborough Makes A Friend, Theodore and the Missing Siren, Pugwash is Gone!, Theodore and the Unsafe Ship, Emily and the Sleep-Over (cameo), Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore Takes Charge, Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, Hank Floats Forward, and Theodore's Big Decision He also appeared in all of the books that was published when the series was still airing. He also appeared in three books that was written by Michelle Mulder under the name Theodore Too. Trivia * Theodore Too's base model was sold on ebay. * Theodore's whistle can be heard in some episodes during the thirteenth season and fourteen season of Thomas and Friends at Brendam Docks. Merchandising * ERTL (changing face, bath toy, die-cast; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) Gallery Image:Theodore'sFirstPull3.jpg|Theodore and the Oil Refinery Image:Theodore'sFirstPull1.jpg|Theodore in the first season Image:NorthumberlandisMissing3.jpg|Theodore in the fourth season Image:Theodore.jpg|Theodore in the Opening Theme Image:theodore and barge.png Image:TheodoreToo.jpg|Theodore Too Merchandise Gallery Image:BrioTheodore.jpg|Brio model Image:ERTLTheodoreprototype.jpg|ERTL prototype Image:TheodoreErtl.jpg|ERTL model Image:TheodoreBathtoy.JPG|Theodore bath toy Image:TheodoreSnowGlobe.jpg|Theodore snow globe Category:Characters Category:Tugboats